


hile-argi

by muertxdeamor



Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Past Lives, Reincarnation, what's even the difference
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: Si vives lo suficiente, ves los mismos ojos en distintas personas.Hay cosas que escapan al tiempo, y el Ministerio no podría ni empezar a intentar controlarlas.





	hile-argi

**1492**

Le parece terriblemente irónico que después de haber sobrevivido la conquista de Granada con poco más que algunos rasguños, meses después casi pierda la vida. Y a manos de un campesino, para más inri.

Ha pasado horas, probablemente días, inconsciente gracias a los galenos y tiene un tajo desde la oreja hacia el cuello (no en vano casi le rebanan la cabeza), e Isabel no deja de gritar fuera de sus aposentos y el jaleo no contribuye a su claridad mental. Se dice que toda la ciudad conspira contra la corona, cosa que duda severamente. Si de verdad hubiesen querido matarle no hubiesen enviado a un desequilibrado mental para ello. Por encima de todo, lo que realmente no comprende es por qué una de las personas que ayudaron a reducir al campesino se halla en esos momentos en las mazmorras. Lo recuerda perfectamente, a pesar de la confusión. Varias personas se acercaron a ayudarle cuando vieron lo que sucedía y algunas llegaron a él incluso antes que sus guardias, lo que no deja de darle que pensar pero decide que es asunto para otro momento.

Se lo pregunta a uno de sus consejeros apenas entra a comprobar su estado, y el noble hace una mueca.

-Esa desgraciada dijo que os lo merecíais -afirma-. En otras circunstancias probablemente no hubiese ocurrido nada, pero los ánimos estaban revueltos y vuestra esposa ordenó que la encerrasen en las mazmorras.

Sus palabras sorprenden a Fernando. Está seguro de que muchas personas comparten la misma opinión, ¿pero cuántas de ellas ayudarían a salvarle? ¿Y por qué motivo?

Ordena que traigan a la mujer a sus aposentos, lo cual provoca de nuevo la ira de su esposa. Fernando se limita a ignorarla. A Isabel le encanta recordarle que es la reina de Castilla, tanto que a veces teme que  su esposa olvide que él mismo es el rey de Aragón sin ir más lejos. Bien puede recibir a una plebeya en sus aposentos si así le place. Los guardias la traen rápidamente y Fernando la observa, sorprendido, al ver que la muchacha frente a él es más joven de lo que esperaba. En ningún caso pasa de los veinticinco años. Tiene la tez y los cabellos oscuros propios de los egipcianos y se revuelve contra el guardia que la sujeta a pesar de los grilletes que cuelgan de sus muñecas. Fernando le ordena a él y al resto de guardias que salgan de sus aposentos mediante un movimiento de cabeza que le hace sisear.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? -le pregunta a la mujer, en un vano intento por olvidar el dolor de su herida. Ella le observa durante varios segundos y Fernando inconscientemente se hunde más en la cama, atravesado por los ojos más oscuros que ha visto en su vida. Parece contentarse con asesinarle con la mirada, ya que la mujer no se mueve ni un milímetro de su posición. Aunque, por otra parte, atacar a un rey en sus aposentos y con una veintena de guardias fuera sería un suicidio. Por mucho que esos guardias estén inusualmente lentos.

-Corauni -responde finalmente la muchacha, sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada mientras manosea nerviosamente los grilletes-. Corauni Sabba.

Fernando no detecta en su voz el más mínimo acento y piensa que la tal Corauni debe pertenecer a una generación de egipcianos nacidos en el reino. O eso, o se adapta bien al idioma. 

-Me han hecho saber que merecía esto, en vuestra opinión -dice, señalando a duras penas la herida de su cuello-. ¿Puede saberse entonces por qué me ayudasteis?

Corauni deja de asesinarle con la mirada por primera vez desde que entró en sus aposentos y deja escapar un resoplido muy poco elegante.

-Porque no os correspondía morir hoy, mi señor -dice, con el tono de voz de quien explica algo muy obvio a un niño. Fernando arquea una ceja.

-Y vos tenéis esa certeza, por supuesto.

No va a protestar, por lo que a él respecta definitivamente no le corresponde morir aún. La mirada de Corauni se endurece repentinamente y la egipciana hace una mueca.

-No deseo continuar hablando de ello. Si vos tenéis a bien, mi señor, y si no planeáis mi ejecución, ordenad que se me libere.

-¿Por qué habría de ejecutaros?

-¿Por decir públicamente que el rey merece morir?

-Si ejecutase a todos aquellos que opinan como vos, me quedaría sin súbditos más rápido de lo que me gustaría -Fernando resopla-. Entonces realmente creéis vuestras palabras. Merezco morir.

No está demasiado seguro de a qué viene el pequeño interrogatorio, aparte de su mortal aburrimiento al estar postrado en cama. Amén de una pequeña dosis de curiosidad. Que Corauni parezca más irritada a cada segundo que transcurre es un beneficio adicional, por supuesto.

-No sé si merecéis morir, no me corresponde a mí el decidirlo -afirma la muchacha, y bien pueden ser sus primeras palabras con sentido desde que entró en los aposentos de Fernando-. Lo que sí sé es que vuestras acciones tienen repercusiones, al igual que las de vuestra esposa. Lo he visto. Un escarmiento es definitivamente lo mínimo que merecéis.

-Mucho habéis visto para ser una muchacha que probablemente no ha salido de la ciudad.

-Mi gente viaja mucho. Y los sueños son libres, majestad.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuáles son esas acciones, si puede saberse? Hablad con libertad. Me habéis salvado la vida, nadie va a ejecutaros por falta de cortesía.

-¿Realmente queréis la verdad? Muchos reyes prefieren no conocerla -Corauni le dedica una sonrisa burlona. Hombres mil veces más poderosos que aquella egipciana deslenguada se hubieran visto en aprietos de haber tratado así al rey, aunque lo cierto es que a Fernando le intriga.

-Tal vez muchos reyes no son yo.

Corauni niega con la cabeza.

-Jamás me creeréis.

-Probad.

-Está bien. Habéis conquistado Granada a cambio de destrozar lo que pudo haber sido una gran cultura junto a los musulmanes y los judíos, y todo debido a vuestro odio a todo lo que no es cristiano. Colón hallará un nuevo mundo en el que sus gentes serán cruelmente masacradas y la historia recordará que en el imperio de vuestro nieto no se ponía el Sol. Vuestra Santa Inquisición -Corauni escupe el nombre como si de veneno en su boca se tratase-, tan santa y tan cristiana, será historia negra de este reino. Mis gentes jamás dejarán de ser perseguidas. Todo eso lo habéis iniciado vos, junto con vuestra esposa. Disculpadme si después de ver todo esto me encuentro inclinada a enfrentaros a las consecuencias de vuestros actos.

-Lo único que escucho son mentiras y blasfemias.

Es lo único que Fernando atina a decir después de casi un minuto de lo que se le antojan desvaríos. Poco importa que la muchacha los haya pronunciado con el aplomo de quien recita una profecía, tan sólo son eso. Desvaríos que le han puesto los pelos de punta. Observa a Corauni hacer una mueca de desaliento.

-Sabía que no me creeríais.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Estáis loca.

-Tal vez -la sonrisa de Corauni es estremecedora-, pero vos os estáis preguntando es cómo es posible que sepa acerca de Colón. 

A Fernando le da un vuelco el corazón. Colón. Cierto. Apenas un puñado de personas de su confianza saben de buena tinta acerca del marinero, acerca de la misión que organiza. ¿Cómo es posible que...? No puede ser. La muchacha debe haber escuchado los rumores, es imposible que...

-Nadie me cree. Vos no vais a ser distinto, pero poco importa -Corauni se encoge de hombros, haciendo tintinear los grilletes-. Enviadme de vuelta a las mazmorras o liberadme, mi señor, pero no me retracto de nada.

Ha sido una buena historia, a pesar de todo. Una buena historia que Fernando se ha empeñado en sonsacarle a la muchacha, y que ha mantenido su mente ocupada al tiempo que le ha intrigado y espeluznado hasta límites insospechables. ¿Qué menos que liberar a Corauni? No ha cometido ningún crimen, aunque Fernando tiene la sensación de que si permite que permaneza en las mazmorras alguien pronto encontrará un delito que adjudicarle. Los egipcianos en ocasiones no despiertan simpatías entre los castellanos.

Insiste en incorporarse y probablemente con ello le provoque un síncope a los galenos, aunque poco le importa. Firma de su puño y letra un salvaconducto para Corauni una vez le dice que su gente emprendió el camino a Valencia tres días atrás, cuando fue atacado por el campesino.

-De allí probablemente nos dirijamos a Granada -comenta la muchacha mientras un guardia le retira los grilletes. Fernando arquea una ceja.

-Tiempos convulsos para estar en Granada.

-¿Y quién es el responsable de ello?

Al guardia se le caen los grilletes al suelo de la impresión, aunque Fernando tan sólo ríe. Con toda honestidad, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le habló con tanta familiaridad, sin sentirse intimidado por su estatus de rey. Ni siquiera Isabel le habla así y el monarca reconoce que es un cambio agradable.

Insiste en compañar personalmente a Corauni hasta la salida de la ciudad. Se excusa frente a sus consejeros diciendo que es lo correcto, que así dará imagen de fortaleza frente a sus súbditos. Un rey al borde de la muerte no da un tranquilo paseo hasta las murallas de la ciudad.

(Si estuviera al borde de la muerte, delirante, probablemente tendría una buena excusa para haberle dado nuevos ropajes y uno de los mejores caballos a Corauni. Aunque, qué demonios, es el rey. Tiene decenas de ropajes y buenos caballos, bien puede prescindir de algunos de sus bienes para dárselos a la mujer que se empeña en recorrer el reino de Aragón ella sola en busca de su familia.)

-Casi siento deseos de decir que es una lástima -observa Corauni, centrada en comprobar las estribas del caballo. Parece haber montado con anterioridad ya que se desenvuelve fácilmente con el animal, e incluso se subió a su lomo ella sola sin ayuda-. En otra vida nos hubiésemos entendido bien.

Fernando sonríe y decide seguirle el juego.

-Asumo que lo habéis visto.

-Así es -Corauni le observa con una expresión ligeramente cercana a la lástima-. He de decir que esta es probablemente la vida más fácil que os va a tocar vivir, mi señor.

-Pensé que no os importaba -el monarca se encoge de hombros-. Que lo merecía, ¿recordáis?

-Vos puede que lo merezcáis. Ignacio no lo merece, y Julián definitivamente no se merece lo que le tocará vivir.

Fernando jamás ha conocido a esos hombres en su vida.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Vos -afirma Corauni. Hay en su voz una solemnidad que resulta totalmente fuera de lugar en una mujer tan joven y que intriga aún más a Fernando. Aquella egipciana le intriga lo suficiente como para rozar el límite del ridículo, y de repente se siente aliviado por su marcha inmediata. 

-¿Y dónde encajáis vos en esas vidas? -pregunta. Su interés por las absurdas afirmaciones de Corauni parece no tener fin.

-Me enamoro de vuestros ojos y os veo morir. Parezco destinada a ello, es curioso -afirma la muchacha, como quien comenta el estado del cielo. De repente sonríe-. Aunque probablemente se deba a que nunca habéis tenido un gran instinto de supervivencia, en ninguna de vuestras vidas.

Sus palabras hacen reír a Fernando.

-Nadie me ha acusado de poseer esa virtud, no -reconoce-. Deberíais escribir vuestras historias. Probablemente encontraseis actores dispuestos a representarlas.

-Me temo que para escribir mis historias primero tendría que aprender a leer y escribir, mi señor.

Fernando siente el absurdo deseo de decirle que él le enseñará a leer, a escribir, a lo que desee. Corauni le lanza una última sonrisa y espolea su montura, abandonando los límites de Barcelona. El monarca la observa alejarse durante más tiempo del que está dispuesto a admitir.


End file.
